User talk:ChameleonCove
Welcome Hi, welcome to Team Umizoomi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Butterfly Milli.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey, um, do you like some of the polls I created? I think the one on the Team Umizoomi Episodes page is my favorite. (and it was my first one) Say, do you think that any of the basic episode ideas would be a good episode? It's, um, because I thought about those ideas and I think the little Umifans(little kids who love the show) would love the idea. Let me know what you think of the ideas as well as the other polls.(except for the one on Milk Out...someone else made that one) Thanks GoldenLatias6 (talk) 21:44, August 27, 2012 (UTC)GoldenLatias6GoldenLatias6 (talk) 21:44, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you like the polls I made. *nervous laugh* I'm just not good at putting polls on the front page. Please accept that. GoldenLatias6 (talk) 20:22, August 31, 2012 (UTC)GoldenLatias6 Thanks! Can you start by placing the polls On Episodes and Characters pages onto the home page? I'll get that answer from the wikia activity, but I was wondering...just an awesome idea I personally came up with...(not to boast or brag) What do you think of a portray of the Three Musketeers? GoldenLatias6 (talk) 22:11, September 20, 2012 (UTC)GoldenLatias6 notification: alert Trouble on wikia This is important. (this isn't like the picture inccident) The Team Umizoomi Episodes is way behind. We still have to add the rest of Season 3 and Season 4. It's probably why it's not so popular anymore due to out of date information. I'm still learning how to handle graphs, so do you know how we can add more to the Episodes? I can't allow unregister users because they just kept on editing the polls and left the episode summaries in the dust. Do you know what to do? GoldenLatias6Golden Latias 6 06:14, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Photo Issue A user has just recently placed a photo on our Wikia. The problem is, it's not appropriate for what this Wikia is about: The Real Deal, not anything fandom. Is there anyway we can delete the photo from the Wikia? I'm still learning how to do these things. Golden Latias 6 20:50, September 26, 2013 (UTC)GoldenLatias6 Yes. Click on the photo. In the top right corner, click on "More Info", click on the little arrow next to "Edit" and scroll down to where it says delete, click on it, and under reasons you should find "delete". Click on it and problem solved. :) Little Miss Cute (talk) 23:20, September 26, 2013 (UTC) section: questions Say, remember when we talked about the polls on the wikia? Well, the poll that asks people what episode plot they think will happen in the future has reach 97 votes already. The results were 5, 1, 1, 2, 84, 4. Clearly the one with 84 (the one about Milli and the slumber party) is the one people want to definitly see. Do you think that there might be a way to get the information to the people who make the show? Leave a message on my talk page if you know how. Thanks! GoldenLatias6 (talk) 21:36, March 6, 2013 (UTC)GoldenLatias6 Questions Say, um, Little Miss Cute, Ya' know how much I've done to this Wikia. (with the pages and the polls, and those users that were just vandalizing the Wikia) I just think that, with all my edits, how I've spotted all that vandalism, and added those polls. Um, do you think I have the skills to be a part of this Wikia's admins? I'm very loyal to this Wikia and I really, really, really love, love, love Team Umizoomi. I'm a lot better than when I made my first edit by making The Tiger. Do you think I'll be able to become an admin? Please? Golden Latias 6 02:35, April 20, 2013 (UTC)GoldenLatias6 I can't believe you made this, great job. Didn't I already make you an admin? Request for help Hi Little Miss Cute. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. For the wiki logo, I could use the show's logo and add "WIKI" to it using a similar font. Let me know if you'd rather do something different. For the background, if you've seen any images (prefarably 1000x700 or larger) that you want to be used to make a background, please link me to them. If not, I'll see what I can find using Google. For the main page, I think it would be good to keep the slider and polls, but let me know what other sections you'd like to feature. Feel free to look at other wikis to get an idea of what sections would be a good fit for this wiki. It's near the end of the Friday workday, so if you reply over the weekend, I'll start working on these things next week as soon as I can. Enjoy your weekend! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:43, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Take a look at this preview showing a new background and logo. If you want to use both, just say the word, and I'll upload them to the wiki. Let me know if you want me to change anything. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm sure you saw that I uploaded the background and logo to the wiki. I'm glad you like it. :) ::I also just edited the main page to add the sections you listed. I created Template:Heading to make it fast and easy to add headings to the main page. To make a new heading, just enter and replace Title with the title of the section. For now, I set up each section with placeholder text. Feel free to fill in that content whenever you're ready with whatever you have planned. Let me know if you need any help. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:25, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for the invitation. It's tempting, but I afraid I'm going to have to reject the request. Golden Latias 6 02:00, October 18, 2013 (UTC)GoldenLatias6 Welcome, Umi Friend! Ribonucleicacid538 03:56, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Uh, UmiFriend So Umifriend, which are correct spellings like Trouble-Makers, Umi-Car, etc.? Ribonucleicacid538 03:01, December 13, 2013 (UTC) None of the names are correct. Little Miss Cute (talk) 19:14, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Umifriend, why did you protect some characters pages? Ribonucleicacid538 06:43, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Because somebody keeps changing the name to what they think is the correct spelling of the name. Little Miss Cute (talk) 17:21, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Uh, Umi-Friend, I just feel like whistling, but I can't whistle well, so yes, I did it. But personally, I think that it has to at least have a space between them to make more sense. Golden Latias 6 17:37, December 15, 2013 (UTC)GoldenLatias6 You can't forego official spelling just because it'll make more sense to add a dash between the. Nickelodeon has confirmed it. If you think that names should have a space between them, it may make some people think that we don't know the right spelling and become critical about it. I think it's best if you keep that opinion to yourself and/or place it on the Headcanon/Fanon and not place it on the pages. Little Miss Cute (talk) 17:54, December 15, 2013 (UTC)